Kuroshitsuji: Reincarnation of a Soul
by shaiosa
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive has died as a demon, a hundred years later, we find Sierra Phantomhive, a descendant of the Phantomhive bloodline, reincarnation of Ciel's soul. One day Sebastian appears. What would become of this? OCxSebastian, some SebaCiel. Rated M for some chapters that will contain Mature content.


Philippines, 2014, July 18th, Friday

The alarm went off, it was ten in the morning. I sat up on my bed, looking at the mirror beside me, I sighed. My mismatched eyes, staring at me, not that I hated my eyes, they have a unique spark of their own. I had that since I was born. Doctors had said it was a rare condition but there was nothing wrong with me, thankfully. With which I was happy for even with the looks people give me at times. My left eye was a dark blue due to my roots in England but the one at the right was a peculiar violet.

Doing the usual, I got ready for college. In a well off family, I was told that my family had owned a well-known toy and sweets company way back. But I was born into a normal family. I lived alone at a small apartment near the university.

Putting on my usual garb of cargo pants, a shirt, a hooded vest, and black sneakers. People who pass me would sometimes think I was a boy.

I grabbed my bag and walked outside and towards school.

The day went rather smoothly, as usual. After school I'd spend an hour or two with a few friends before heading back to my apartment. This was a normal Friday.

"Hello," a tall man with raven hair and peculiar reddish eyes that I had dismissed as brown, approached me, this man was wearing a black shirt and pants. He looked handsome too. "I'm looking for a Miss Sierra Phantomhive."

I was taken aback because he had said my name, "Yes? I'm Sierra." I was getting ready to run if something seemed off than this.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and I was told to take care of you as your butler." the man said.

"Wait. What?" I managed to say. "This is a joke right? My family can't afford a butler. Besides, I don't need a butler, my apartment's small and I can manage myself." I firmly said.

"You do not need to pay me monetarily, we already have a contract." the man, Sebastian, said.

"I don't have a contract with you. It's the first time I've even met you." I really need to go now. So I just left him there.

Walking towards the apartment it was already nighttime, I really should stop hanging out too late, I told myself as I headed down the dimly lit road before me.

I remember trying to get my keys before I got grabbed and knocked out.

I woke up tied up in a warehouse somewhere. I panicked and tried my hardest to break free by my hands were duck taped to the post behind me. I could hear voices but I couldn't scream being gagged. There were others with me, all girls. They were all trying their best to break free from their bonds.

I struggled.

The door opened and two men walked in, one looked as if he was around his late thirties while the other one was on his fourties.

"You found pretty ones this time. Good." the older man said with a smirk on his face.

Oh god. Will we be sold off to prostitution. I never knew these things happen. I cried and struggled more. The younger man laughed at our attempt. The older man walked over at me and noticed my mismatched eyes.

"Where'd you find this girl? She has Heterochromia. She'll fetch a good price."

The man cupped my face with his hand. I moved my head away from him, glaring at him.

"A feisty one." he slapped me. "Make sure the girls are ready for tomorrow."

My face heated up, the pain from the slap and the anger I felt. The two men walked out the room after checking all the girls. I looked around to see a small shard of broken glass a foot from where my legs were, I slumped down trying to reach it with my foot. I succeeded and moved it over to my back so I could cut the tape, I winced every time I did do as the glass buried into my hand every time I put pressure in order to cut the tape that bound my hands. Being able to get free. I hurried and let the others go before anyone could notice. My hands were bleeding from the glass cuts.

Looking out the door I tried to lead them out of the warehouse. There were around five guards Having the girls walk towards the shadowy part of the outside and finding a small nook where they could squeeze in to get out of the complex. Making sure all the girls had run out into the back streets I had to squeeze in too, but before I could run like the others had the younger man from before grabbed me as the other girls had escaped quietly. Angry at how all the others had run the man took me to the other man guards around the warehouse being alert.

"I should have known you were trouble. How are you going to pay me for all the girls you let go." the older man shouted at the younger man and a gunshot was heard. I saw the younger man fall onto the ground. Blood scattering from his skull, I looked away horrified.

The older man walked over to me and grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"You'll be worth more than those girls wont you? But do you have the body to go with those eyes?" the man disgusted me. He began taking off my clothes hacking them off with a knife until I was only wearing my underwear.

He looked at me like I was something to eat.

Before he could do anything to me I cried. He stopped as I felt a stinging pain on my right eye.

The man was horrified as he pointed at my eye.

I could feel unbearable pain. I did not understand until it stopped. The man fell on the floor so as the other men with guns.

"I'm sorry for being late again, young mistress."

I remember this voice.

The tall man from before was there. He took the gag off my mouth and examined the bruise that formed on my face from the slap I received earlier and the cuts my hands had from the glass. He took off his jacket and put it on me.

"I'll tend to those a little later, young mistress. But first I would need to clean up this place for you."

There he stood in front of the man who had the girls, including me, captured. I could hear a thump and I found myself looking at the old man's corpse with a knife stuck to his chest.

"No stop killing, just… save me… please."

Sebastian looked at me, his eyes red and inhuman. He gave out a smile before saying.

"Yes, my Lady."

Everything went so fast. I could hear men dropping outside and some silenced gunshots.

Moments later, Sebastian went back and put his left hand on my right cheek.

"We're together again, young master." he said.

"W-what just happened... I, I don't understand." I could have sworn I saw a marking on his hand; A circle with a star inside it.

"Perhaps we should go home first before all this." He said as I got a closer look. That mark was definitely not there when I met him before.

Taking his jacket off and having me wear it he frowned a little as it was too big for me.

"My apologies, young mistress… This will have to do for now, seeing as your clothes have been soiled by a lowly lecher." He carried me princess style and casually walked out and started walking me home. It was embarrassing but he made sure no one saw us.

As soon as I was home he tended to my wounds and was offering to bathe me but I shushed him telling him I can do it myself. I shouldn't really trust him in my home, this is the first time we met. I can just call the police but I wanted answers. Looking at the mirror I saw the same mark as he had on the back of his left hand.

Right after that he had made dinner, it was heavenly I must say. But I didn't want to get comfortable with him. After all he is a stranger.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I have introduced myself to you, young mistress. I am sworn to be your butler."

"You won't do anything weird or anything bad to me, right?" Who am I kidding, it's like I've never heard of stranger danger.

"Yes, my Lady." His polite Victorian era, frilly, lacey style of talking.

"Oh, god, help me. I think this guy's a nutjob." I think it's about time for me to kick him out, "Okay, thank you for saving me, tending my wounds, and cooking dinner."

He showed me the marking on his left hand, it was a tattoo I think.

"This is creeping me out."

The guy just smiled and held my wrist gently as he took me to the mirror in the bathroom. There he made me look at myself. My right eye had the same marking as what he had on the back of his left hand. As I thought earlier… they were the same.

"Sierra, you have my master Ciel Phantomhive's contract and you are a Phantomhive at that. My master's soul has been reborn into you."

"Woah, woah, hold up. Ciel Phantomhive, the last earl who managed Funtom before he died at the age of thirteen. You must be mistaken, my dad migrated to the Philippines and he doesn't even know if he's directly connected to Ciel or Vincent Phantomhive. Besides Ciel died before he could make a family of himself, how am I a descendant? Besides, what kind of witchcraft voodoo magic did he practice?"

I was thinking, enough of this shit.

"None the less... I am bound by our contract, so what is your wish, Sierra?"

I paused.

"I don't have one... I wasn't the one who asked your help." Oh, wait… I did. But I did not sign up for this shit. "And even if your story about Ciel Phantomhive was true, I'm still not that person who formed a contract with you even if my soul was reborn from him. What are you anyway?"

"I am a demon."

I laughed a little, "Really now?"

Sebastian's eyes were peculiar but just now they turned red, and he had darkness around him. I stood rooted to the spot. Okay, so handsome butler guy has black fog and stilettos. How charming.

"You can't be." Why would I be reincarnated? Why did Ciel's soul have to be mine too? I seriously did not sign up for this nor was I briefed with specifics. Oh, God, where's a manual when you need one? Like 'What to do when you find out your soul is from your supposedly great, great, great, great, ancestor's soul and your supposedly great, great, great, great, ancestor's demon butler has come to serve you until he swallows your supposedly great, great, great, great, ancestor's soul which is your soul too.' I need a Tylenol.

"I need to sleep. You can sleep at the spare bed in the vacant room in front of mine." I headed over to the stairs and up to my room. Sebastian was behind me, reaching my bed I was shocked as he tucked me in, he even closed the light and the door for me.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, young mistress."

I lay in my bed thinking about what has happened. My hands were warm; I could still feel quite a bit of pain caused by the wounds. How this person whom I don't know, has saved me from being sold to perverts.

"Sebastian?" I cried out.

The door opened. He stood there opened the light and walked towards me.

"Is there something wrong? Do you need anything, young mistress?" he asked in a concerned tone. His flowery language seems to have rubbed off on me quite a bit. Or maybe it was because I really wanted answers.

"Ciel... How did he die?"

Sebastian paused for a minute containing all the memories he had.

"The young master turned into a demon like me... And, he had died because of a certain demon blade that can kill our kind."

I found myself being reluctant to believing in what he had said, it was hard to process but with what had happened today it was hard to think that Sebastian would defeat all those armed men and not have a single scratch on him. Or maybe he was with them all along.

"I really can't believe that you're a demon." I said. Despite the fact that I had the mark on my right eye, and the fact that he blew out black flames and changed into a pair of stilettos so fast that I thought they just grew out of his shoes while I was looking, but that darkness was overwhealming.

Sebastian took something out of his pocket, took my hand and placed it on my left thumb. It was a silver ring with a bright blue stone.

"W-what is this?"

He didn't answer my question. He just smiled at me. I looked at the ring with confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"This ring, exists to be worn by you." he said calmly.

I ruffled my hair and lay back down on my bed. Sebastian stood there as he was.

"It's okay... You can go back to what you were doing." I said, I heard him walking out turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of chamomile tea and freshly prepared breakfast of eggs, toast, and a side of ham. It was neatly prepared at my side table. Sebastian was beside the window making sure the morning light was pleasant before opening the curtains.

I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning. He woke me up too early, it's a Saturday... I said to myself. Wait.

"W-why are you still here? And what are you wearing? What's with the butler outfit and tailcoat."

"As I said, Lady Sierra. I am your butler. And I will do as you order."

"Why don't you just leave before I call the police on you."

"Would you want me to leave now then?"

"Look, thank you for saving me yesterday and today's breakfast but... I don't really know you..."

"Then would you like me to leave, young mistress?"

"Y-" I stopped. This feeling… I want him to leave but… why do I feel such a need to make him stay. Just like yesterday when I should have kicked him out. Instead, I gave him a room to sleep in. I staggered internally. "No…" I said.

"Then, for today's breakfast, we have chamomile tea, eggs, toast, and ham."

"Sebastian, how long are you planning to tag along me?"

"As long as it takes, young mistress."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't take his soul sooner…"

"I couldn't."

"But I don't have a wish." I poked at the breakfast Sebastian has prepared. Looking around, I saw that the room was cleaner and brighter than usual.

"I will wait as long as it takes."

"You're persistent…"

"You have ordered for me to be by your side forever."

"I did not! Ciel has."

Sebastian took out a picture from his tailcoat and showed it to me.

"This is… he looks like me…"

"It's because you are, Ciel Phantomhive, young mistress…"

I sighed.

"Can you change into modern clothes instead? This is embarrassing. If I were to walk around outside with you tailing me wearing that, it'll look like cosplay…"

"As you wish." He exited for me to actually enjoy the breakfast, once he came back in, he was wearing dark wash pants, and a tucked white t-shirt with a black jacket he had from last night.

Finishing my breakfast. I gestured for Sebastian to walk towards me. He did so. And I pulled his jacket sleeves up until it covered three fourths of his arms, and removed how he tucked his shirt in.

"You're not used to being in this time are you? Or you just don't have a good sense of fashion?"

"I should be fixing your clothes, young mistress, not the other way around." Sebastian laughed a little while he said the sentence.

"I'm enrolled in a fashion school… I'm supposed to do at least this much."

"Yesterday's clothes were rather boyish and boring compared to how you are, young mistress." He added.

I pouted, "I only did so to not attract too much attention… I hate it when my classmates try to make fun of how I look. I look like a little boy."

"Then, why not make the most of it, young mistress?" Sebastian said.

"I hate getting attention."

"Is it really? Or you would rather be alone?"

"Yes. I don't really like people that much…"

Sebastian let out a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, curious to his reaction.

He shook his head; he looked so handsome to me, like in a dream, and his voice… "You and the Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive, really are similar in some ways."

"I don't have anything to do today, but would you help me get groceries and some fabric for my next project? Also… if you would… you can model for me next week… we have midterms and I'm supposed to make a suit for that."

"Would you need help for that, young mistress?" he asked.

"No… It's my project for school after all."

He let out another one of his amazing smiles. I reached for his face and tried to squish his cheeks together.

"You're really cute." I said. He just stared at me. I laughed. Releasing his face. "I'll let you stay." Why do I feel so trusting? It isn't like me… not like me at all.

"Thank you, young mistress."

"Oh, about that, 'young mistress' thing. You can just call me Sierra."

"I am a butler, young mistress. I cannot."

"You can, well at least outside or when no one can hear."

"I understand, Sierra."

"Good. Well, have you eaten yet? You have right, you woke up earlier than me that's for sure. Let's get groceries, then lets say we eat out for lunch." I feel happy.

Sebastian doing his butler duties made sure the water was warm in the shower before letting me take a bath. He made sure everything was in place. This time I wore a white shirt, a plaid navy jacket, and navy shorts. It was raining quite a bit outside so Sebastian had taken an umbrella to bring. At first, he would only use it for me but after much explaining and pulling, he was under the umbrella with me.


End file.
